khooni birth day party
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: A Story
1. Chapter 1

Birthday song was going on and Sharyu cuts

the cake and gives one piece to mother and

father and vice versa.

All were dancing in the party. And Sharyu

receives a call. As there was loud music she

went out in loan to talk.

Pooja: Were are you going?

Sharyu: Krish has call me. So I am going loan.

Sharyu goes to loan.

After 1 hour.

All were dancing and Kranti was searching for

Sharyu.

Kranti: Pooja, were is Sharyu?

Pooja: Aunty she received call from Krish. As

there was a loud music she went out in loan.

Kranti: Ok beta. You enjoy your party.

Pooja: Ok aunty.

Kranti goes to loan and she finds the death

body of Sharyu. She shouts. All comes out

and calls CID.

CID team arrives at crime spot.

Poorvi: Sir. She is being murdered by the

knife.

Acp sir: Pankaj and Freddy search for the

knife.

Both: Yes sir.

Acp sir goes to the people to interrogate.

Acp sir: Who saw the body first?

Kranti: Sir I.

Acp sir: You.?

Kranti: Sir I am Sharyu's mother.

Acp sir: Did you saw anyone running from

here.?

Kranti: No sir.

Acp sir: If party was going on inside what was

Sharyu doing outside? Pooja: Sir she had

received a call. As there was loud music so

she had came outside. Acp sir: Who's call was

that.?

Pooja: Krish.

Acp sir: Krish.. Who is he?

Arvind: Krish is her boyfriend. They were soon

going to be got married. Acp sir: Oh but where

is he?

Arvind: He is in Delhi. He had to attend a

important meeting.

Pankaj came -

Pankaj: Sir. There is no knife we found.

Poorvi: Sir this is the phone.

Acp sir shows the phone to her parents.

Acp sir: Who's phone is this.?

Arvind: Sir this is of Sharyu.

Acp sir: Poorvi just check to phone.

Poorvi: Sir it's asking the password.

Acp sir: Do you know what would be the

password?

Kranti: No sir.

Acp sir: Ok. Poorvi send the body to forensic

lab and try to crack the password. Poorvi: Ok

sir.

Inside -

Daya and Abhijeet were checking the room of

Sharyu. Daya opens a cupboard and a body

bulks out.

Abhijeet: He has been shout with the gun.

Daya: Seeing his dress up it seems that he

was there in the party. Abhijeet: Comed here

for party and is killed. Just look for any

identity.

Daya check the pocket and finds a knife that

had blood traces. He calls Abhijeet and he

comes there.

Daya: Here's a knife and it is having blood

traces.

Abhijeet: This would we the murder weapon of

Sharyu. And some one have killed him also.

Abhijeet calls Acp sir and informs about all

the things. Acp sir, Poorvi, Sharyu's parents

and Pooja and few people comes there.

Arvind: Sir we don't know who is this? And

how did he came here.

Acp sir: I think someone had called him to kill

your daughter. And after the work was done

he was also killed. Arvind: But sir who would

have killed him?

Abhijeet: Someone who is there here in Party

Arvind: Sir you are doubting us.

Abhijeet: It's our work.

Acp sir: Have anyone seen him in this party

A boy - yes sir. A have seen him

Acp sir: You.?

Boy: My name is Pritam. I am Sharyu's friend.

Acp sir: Where had you seen him?

Pritam: Sir I had seen him having alcohol and

was talking with someone. Acp sir: Who was

he?

Pritam: I was not able to see him as his back

was there on my side but. Acp sir: But what?

Pritam: He had worn blue jacket.

Acp sir: Can you identify him?

Pritam: No sir after talking to that guy he

went. And that guy too followed him Acp sir:

He is the culprit I think.

Abhijeet: Yes sir.

The body was send to Forensic lab

At Bureau -

Poorvi was busy cracking the password and

Acp sir and Abhijeet were discussing about a

case. Acp sir: Poorvi did you got It.?

Poorvi: No sir. But I trying but there one

problem. If the password goes wrong for three

time the phone with get formated Acp sir: No

no this should not happen. We want the data.

Acp sir receives a call.

Acp sir: Hello Acp Pradyuman here.

What? OK we are coming

Cut off

Abhijeet: Who's call was that?

Acp sir: A girl has been murdered in Moon

club we have to go there.

At moon club -

Pankaj was clicking the photos of the body.

And Shreya was checking.

Acp sir: Who is she?

Boy (crying) : Sir she is my girlfriend. Her

name is Ovi.

Acp sir: And yours?

Boy: My is Vinay

Acp sir: Oh Vinay how did all this happened?

Vinay: Sir we were having soft drink and she

received a call. As there was loud music she

went out to talk. After some time she came

and from her stomach blood was coming out.

And I grabbed her in my arms and she had her

last breath.

Acp sir: Who's call was that?

Vinay: I don't know.

Acp sir: Oh... Where is here mobile?

Vinay: Sir when she came inside she didn't

had her Phir in her hand.

Acp sir informs Pankaj and Freddy to search

for the Moblie phone.

And after some time they came up with a

Mobile phone.

Abhijeet checked the last call it was from an

unknown number.

He asked Vinay about that but he told he

don't know.

Abhijeet called on that number. But the phone

was switched off.

The body was send to Forensic lab.

At Bureau -

Poorvi was unable to crack the password so

she had called a professional hacker to crack

it.

Acp sir and Daya came.

Acp sir: Sahil is it done?

Sahil: Almost 50% done other remaining.

Acp sir: Good..

After few minutes

Sahil: Sir done...

Acp sir: Great...

Acp sir: Poorvi just check the last call.

Poorvi: Yes sir.

Sahil: Sir my work is done so may I leave.

Acp sir: Ya and thank you.

Sahil goes.

Poorvi checks then she founds that the last

call was not of Krish but it was of that same

number from where Ovi had received the call.

Poorvi informs the same to Acp sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Acp sir: Find out Who's number is this?

Poorvi: Ok sir.

Daya: Some thing is there which is missing.

Both the girls killed same way and in one day.

Acp sir: Yes correct. You and Abhijeet go and

find out what's the matter that we are

missing. Daya: Yes sir.

Poorvi came -

Poorvi: Sir this is the number of Anju

Acp sir: Oh where do she live?

Poorvi: Sir the address given is fake.

Acp sir: Oh it means name is also fake ok just

find tha last location of the number. Poorvi:

Yes sir

Acp sir receives call from Dr Salunke

Acp sir: Ya say.

Oh ya ya we are coming.

At lab -

Dr Salunkhe was doing something in the

computer and Abhijeet, Daya and Acp sir came

Acp sir: Ya Salukhe what did you came to

know?

Dr Salunkhe: The murderer of Sharyu is This

man

Abhijeet: That we know.

Dr. Salukhe: Ya.. But the murderer of Ovi and

this man is who do you know? Acp sir :No

you only inform.

Dr. Salukhe: The nail of Ovi has the skin of

Murderer.. And the main thing is that he / she

has cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

Shreya: Means we can now find out the killer

easily..

Acp sir: Now find out who are the cancer

patient and make list of that. Some one out of

that will be the killer.

Shreya: Yes sir.

At Bureau -

Abhijeet was busy with some work and Poorvi

came.

Poorvi: Sir that number was active now and

the location is Bhagwati chawl.

Abhijeet: Let's go then.

At Bhagwati chawl.

Abhijeet asked Poorvi to find the exact

location of that number. And they arrived at a

tea stall. And they saw 4-5 valger people over

there.

Freddy: Sir out of this 5 who will be the one

who has the phone.

Abhijeet: We will..

Abhijeet dialed the number and one guy who

had were blue shirt picked up the call and Saif

hello

Abhijeet cuts the call.

Abhijeet point out at that man and said to

Freddy that that's the guy for whom they are

searching.

Abhijeet: Let's talk to him

All 5 were busy talking with each other.

Abhijeet came and kept his hand on the

shoulder of that guy. He saw him and -

Guy: Oh mister who are you? And how did

you try to do so.?

Abhijeet: CID.

That guy pushed Abhijeet and started running.

Abhijeet, Freddy and Poorvi catched him.

Guy: Sir I am just small thief. Please leave me.

I will not do this again.

Abhijeet: Oh that's so then why did you killed

Sharyu and Ovi.

Guy: Who is Sharyu and Ovi. I don't know

them.

Abhijeet: Then how did their last call is shown

as your number.?

Guy: Sir this phone is not mine. I and my

friends were having alcohol in the near by

shop and I saw a men throwing something. I

just saw that it was a phone. I tooked it and

taught that will sell it and have some money.

Abhijeet: Did you saw that man?

Guy: No sir. It was too dark. And his back was

on my side.

Abhijeet: Okay.

At Bureau -

Daya: Shreya did you came to know about

that cancer patient?

Shreya: No sir. But efforts are going on.

Abhijeet came -

Abhijeet: Daya, Acp sir was right we have just

found out the missing key of the case.

Daya: Which key Boss?

Abhijeet: 4 years ago. Ovi and Sharyu were in

same college. And Ishaan was one of their

friend and they all had went to Lonavala to

celebrate his birthday. There Ishaan was been

murdered same as Ovi and Sharyu. Sharyu was

also found at same spot in unconscious

condition. And she had knife with blood. And

Ovi made Sharyu free from jail.

Daya: Ohh it means it's all about revenge.

Abhijeet: Ishaan's parents were not there. He

lived with his Uncle and sister. After his death

His sister left Mumbai since then there is no

information about her.

Shreya: Sir this is all of His sister..

Abhijeet: Ya possibility.

Daya: Let's go and meet his Uncle.

Abhijeet: Hmm..

At Ishaan's uncle's home -

Bhaskar: Sir we tried a lot to find her. But all

in vain.

Daya: Do you have any photograph of her.?

Bhaskar: Ya just wait for a while.

Bhaskar brings a photograph and gives the

same to Daya.

Daya: She...

Daya shows the photo to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Oh this is the master mind behind all

this.


	4. Chapter 4

Daya broke the door. And no one was at

home.

Daya: I think they came to know we are

coming. As flew of.

Abhijeet: Till where they will run.

Abhijeet to Shreya: See.. Do we find something

important.

Shreya: Ok sir.

Shreya goes in a room. Abhijeet and Daya

were checking in hall and the landline phone

rang.

Abhijeet received the call

Abhijeet: Hello.. Who's speaking.

Man: Sir I had just called you to inform you

that your flight is 2 hours late.

Abhijeet: Which flight?

Man: Sir London..

Abhijeet: Oh.. Thanks.

Cut disconnects.

Daya: Who was that?

Abhijeet: It was from airport. He is in intention

to flew off to London.

Daya: Then let's go to help him to pick up the

flight.

At airport -

Madam Passport please...

She gaved her passport for checking.

Girl: Please do fast or else I will miss my

flight.

A voice came from back.

Why are you in hurry Miss Pooja oh sorry

sorry miss Ishika.

She saw behind they were Abhijeet and Daya.

Pooja: CID...

She left her bag there and started running...

Suddenly Poorvi came and caught her and

slapped her.

Pooja: Yah.. I am the murderer... Because

Sharyu killed my brother... He was in love with

her... But she wanted some one who was rich.

And Ovi freed her from jail. That time I had

decided that I will take revenge.

So I had hired Bittu.. To kill both.. But later

he started blackmailing me. That if I will not

pay him 20,000 Rs. He will inform you all. So I

killed him also.

Abhijeet: But how did you killed him and hide

him inside Sharyu's cupboard?

Ishika: When all were outside the house.. I

went inside and kept him there and came

back.. Before you people arrive.

Daya: How did you killed Ovi?

Ishika: I called her she came outside and I

killed her my knife. She tried to kill me by

holding my neck but can't.

Abhijeet: So your skin was in her nails.

Ishika: Ya.. I just pushed her and ran away.

Abhijeet: I know what all Sharyu and Ovi did

was wrong. But you don't have right to kill

3-3 people.. You will be most probably

hanged..

The End

Next story Promo -

Daya and Abhijeet are trapped in some

problem. Will CID be able to save them.

To know more be connected with us.

In our Friendship Day Special Episode.


End file.
